The BRK Riders Wiki
The BRK Riders The Brookline Riders (BRK) were a group of middle-school gang members who were notorious for dangerous acts, such as (but not limited to) riding bicycles on roads not labeled for cycling, stealing basketballs from school-yards, and for calling Dormont bystanders crude names when crossing their paths. They labeled themselves as the BRK, and vowed to "spark" anyone who wasn't riding with them. History The BRK was founded in 2011 by the CEO David Forrealdoe Dougherty, aided by his intern Chris Deluca. By 2012, the gang had quadrupled in size and had nearly 20 members, some including students from Pittsburgh Inner City schools, as well as a few elementary schoolers from Keystone Oaks School District. The BRK had reached their peak in 2013 and started it's slow crawl into obscurity and were almost unheard of by the year 2015. It is unclear what has happened to all of the members of the BRK aside from the fact that they simply disbanded. Early Years The BRK started as a grassroots movement in the Summer of 2011. Before they were known as the BRK Riders, they were simply referred to as the "Dakota Wild Gang" which consisted of a man named Dakota who sold hashish from his grandmothers basement. Later on, he was met with the dilemma of expanding his business or letting it crumble. This is what led to the decision to create the gang. He contacted former co-worker David Daughtry with the task of creating a gang in less than a week, to which David humbly rose up to the task and recruited life-long friend Chris Deluca to help join the cause. Legacy The BRK is best known from their global outreach program, where they help small businesses succeed. Their leader, David Forrealdoe Dougherty, went to one of Canada's top business schools and got really good grades. The legacy left behind by the BRK is one that has not been forgotten by the citizens of Dormont, PA. One afternoon when Chris Deluca was selling a BMW, character actress Margot Martindale had stopped by one late night to thank Chris for all of his work during his time with the BRK. Most recently, the BRK had donated several hundreds of thousands of dollars to aid in the building of Kennywood's "Steel Curtain" roller coaster 1. All proceeds went directly to Autism Awareness, which Chris Deluca was diagnosed with in 2013. The BRK are also known for their research in the advancement of using numerical methods algorithms to solve partial differential equations Future and Proposed Offers As of 2019, the future of the BRK is unclear. While the Mayor of Dormont has deemed the group "defunct" and no longer active, there are others who say otherwise and still live day-by-day hoping for the BRK to one day make a triumphant comeback. There have been unconfirmed rumors of a 10th anniversary reunion to be held on Potomac Ave in the year 2021, where former members of the BRK will stand on the church steps and offer reparations to those who they previously called crude names and picked fights with. However, these rumors are unconfirmed and cannot be verified by a trusted source. As of right now, the BRK is defunct and has since faded into obscurity. During it's defunct status, proposed offers had previously come from Walgreen's, Home Depot, and even Nickelodeon Hotels and Resorts to purchase the group. However, these offers were declined due to various scheduling conflicts and creative differences. In late 2017, Dave & Buster's had proposed a buyout of the group with a lumpsum of $50 worth of Play Credit and All-You-Can-Eat Nacho's. The latest rumor is that this offer has been accepted and that there are currently plans to reform and modernize the group for a full come-back in Q1 2020 under new management. In leaked images posted on 4Chan, a construction worker had sneaked an image of the construction of the new Dave & Busters️™️: BRK Experience set to open in 2020. The leaked image consisted of a roller coaster being constructed. 4Chan was quick to call these images fake and doctored, and it's unknown if these leaked images are real. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse